


No Bane No Gain

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Chaotic Good, Demigods, Drabble, M/M, renhyuck dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: Donghyuck is the mastermind of almost all the pranks and tricks in the camp but no one reprimands his actions because that's what the children of Hermes are. Well, scratch that, there is another demigod who can criticize him on his face and that is Renjun from cabin #6 who is the son of Athena.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	No Bane No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my drafts for a while so i decided to post it here and im also excited for pjo tv series!
> 
> i miss renhyuck too.

Aside from being the messenger of the Olympians, Hermes is also the god of luck, travels, thieves and trickery. No wonder all of his children are naturally persuasive, jacks-of-all-trades and jokesters but very good as spies and in money. Donghyuck, for example is uncommonly cunning, have an enhanced theft abilities and quite good with money. He used to have an online shop attracting scammers but those who tries to scam him ended up being scammed twice by Donghyuck. He is the mastermind of almost all the pranks and tricks in the camp but no one reprimands his actions because that's what the children of Hermes are. 

Well, scratch that, there is another demigod who can criticize him on his face and that is Renjun from cabin #6 who is the son of Athena. Children of Athena or the 'brain children' who were born from the thoughts of the Goddess are pretty different from Hermes' kids. They possess high intelligence and wisdom that made them value knowledge than to joke around. This irks the children of Hermes telling them to enjoy their lives and live a little. They also never forget what they heard or seen in the past that's why there is no such thing as 'moving on' for them.

There was a time when Donghyuck pulled a prank on Renjun that made him hate the son of Hermes' guts and whole existence. He also accepted his fate to protect the other demigods from Donghyuck's pranks.

Donghyuck went to the Armory to visit his best friend, Jeno who is the son of Hephaestus. He still doesn't get it how Jeno doesn't even inherit his dad's grumpiness and just be as smiley as possible. 

"Howdy Jeno! Wow, is that a metal spider? It's so cool! Can you give that to me, huh?" 

"Yeah! metal spiders that can turn into a locket! Pretty cool huh? I can, but you have to give me something back!"

"Hmmm, an all you can ride pass on the amusement park for two? It's time to woo the son of Aphrodite!"

"Ok, I'll take that! I don't need to woo him, Hyuck. Can you believe that before I confess, Jaemin already said yes because he even knew my feelings first." Jeno said, still can absorb Jaemin's ability to know the personal feelings of other people. No one can pine on their watch.

"Way to go, Jeno! Maybe this will make your dad a little grumpy but who cares, you're way too handsome!

"Sssh! Hephaestus is not immune to your jokes, Hyuck. Beware or get cursed!" 

"Hah! Whatever. I'll put this metal spider on Huang Renjun's locker as a gift. He glared at me last friday on capture the flag game after I smiled at him. He needs to balance his EQ with his skyrocketing IQ."

"Oh gods, don't do that. I heard that Cabin #6 kids are scared of spiders. You're having a deathwish, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck knew about that but didn't care at all. "Don't worry, my friend. This is not real? This can't weave webs. Imma head out! Good luck, loverboy!" 

"Wait Donghyuck!" Jeno shouted that made Donghyuck stopped and turned his head back on Jeno.

"Jaemin knows we're friends so he knows you as well, and he said you should stop putting your fondness into a lameass jokes for you to be with your true love. I have no idea but yeah that's it! Be nice to Renjun!" 

"Tell Jaemin to shut up his pretty mouth or like make him! I'm nice to Renjun that's why I'll bring him a nice gift." Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows before running with too much excitement.

  
  


* * *

"That was one time, Huang! Forgive and forget!" Donghyuck always say to him every time Renjun meddles with his 'natural tricking activity'.

"I don't want to and I can never, well my brain can never forget, Lee! Stop terrorizing other kids and give them a break." Renjun retaliates before walking away.

Seeing Renjun and Donghyuck being at each other's throat is pretty normal in the dining pavilion. All the demigods, Chiron who go by the name Johnny nowadays and the wine god aka Mr. D or Doyoung in camp half-blood find it as normal as breathing. 

"You know what, Johnny? Hermes likes to meet this Renjun kid to commend him for disciplining his own son. I think we should give these two a quest? What ya think?" Doyoung said before sipping his moscato wine.

"Hmm, that'll be great Mr. D! Since Donghyuck is Hermes son, he has the ability to be in and out of the underworld too."

"Yup, and he needs Renjun to keep him in check. This quest is perfect for these two. Tell them to meet us tonight." Since Hades' cabin is still empty, there is still no demigod from Hades in the camp.

"Yuta used to be that cool rockstar. I wonder where are his offspring?" Doyoung said, continuously swirling his wine glass. Johnny just gave him a shrugged."Bold of you to assume that he has many? Well, let's wait for that kid to appear here in the camp. But for now, we need Donghyuck and Renjun for this quest. 

* * *

Donghyuck is recalling all the pranks that he did for the last few weeks while walking to Mr. D's office. He was summoned by Johnny without telling him the reason so he assumed that it was about one of his pranks. 

"Aha! did Huang say something about my fake birthday prank to Jisung? No, that’s a low-tier prank. Am I being summon for a quest? That’s gonna pretty cool!” Donghyuck was talking to himself when Renjun passed beside him in such haste without even greeting him with full sarcasm. That is not Renjun, unless the brain child is nervous or scared. 

_Oh, he was summoned too? Interesting._ Donghyuck smirked after making a realization that both him and Renjun could be a potential quest partners. It’s been a while since he went to a quest with a partner. He is now excited to confirm that the reason both of the were called is because they will be on a quest together.

  
  
  



End file.
